Queen Bee's Special Task
by The Sensational SpiderDom321
Summary: When Master Fu plans to host a party at his shop, Ladybug sends Queen Bee out on a special mission to retrieve some supplies. But this mission turns out to be easier said than done, as Queen Bee is forced to tackle her biggest challenge yet. Will she make it out of this alive? Find out as she faces her deadliest enemy.


_**A/N:**_ _Most events in this story are inspired by something that happened to me a while back, some scenes are just thrown in there for laughs._

 _Hope you all enjoy my very first one-shot! Rate/Review/and leave some constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer, but no flames, please._

* * *

"Use your lucky charm, Ladybug!" shouted Carapace.

"Come on, LB, what are you waiting for!?" Rena Rouge called out.

"Now's not the good time to be standing there, bugaboo!" Chat Noir worried.

"Will you all shut up! My hero is trying to think!" Queen Bee snarled.

"Will you _**all**_ be quiet! I'm trying to think!" Ladybug snapped her fingers, getting all four of her friends to shut up.

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, the main five members of the Miraculous team were in the middle of a long-lasting battle against one of Hawk Moth's latest akumas.

They were currently fighting against an akuma named Gambler, a female villain who wore a black and white dress with all the symbols from various cards stamped all over it. She had bright red boats with black diamonds sticking off them and a black mask that had the same symbols as shown on her dress. On the top of her head was a white top hat with a mountain-sized symbol of a queen in the middle.

Across her waist was a red belt that holstered several decks of cards, to which she threw at the Miraculous team.

Queen Bee twirled around her trompo and blocked multiple cards from damaging her face as well as her hair. Carapace pulled Rena Rouge next to him, they both ducked behind his shield, hearing the cards ricochet off the shell textured centered and off the walls.

Cat Noir joined the fight by smacking three spades to the side, as he and Queen Bee worked together to combat the akuma. Ladybug, who was holding a red and black spotted leaf blower in her hands, was trying to figure out what to do with it, as usual.

"You're going down, Gambler!" Cat Noir shouted, as he slammed his staff on the ground, missing the villain. "Come on, Gambler, if you keep this up, I won't be able to _deal_ with you anymore! Ha-ha, deal, get it?"

"Gambling puns?" Queen Bee snarled. "Really? You think you can shut it for once, you dumb feline?"

"Dang, Queen Bee, that's not a very _dice_ thing to say."

The aggravated bee rolled her eyes and facepalmed herself.

She turns over her shoulder to face her hero. "Ladybug, you better hurry up over there! Your partner is starting to tick me off!"

"Give me a break, Queen Bee, I'm thinking here!" Ladybug shouted back, tired of everyone pushing her to use her lucky charm. She looked around the room to see if there is anything she can use to capture the black butterfly. But so far, she finds nothing.

"Hey, Gambler!" Cat Noir chuckled. "What does a gambling addict eat?... Poker chips and salsa!"

"Chips, huh?" Gambler shot the black cat a wink. "Funny you should say that."

Gambler reached into her pouch and pulled out fourteen chips, to which she increased the size of them and threw them at the team. Carapace and Rena Rouge blocked them with their powers while Queen Bee and Cat Noir leaped over the duo, charging at the chip thrower.

After some looking around, the red and black heroine finally calculated the items she needed for her plan. She needed the leaf blower, Rena Rouge's flute, and finally, Gambler's sash.

"I got it!" she shouted, as she ran over to Rena Rouge and whispered into her ear. Her best friend heeded her call and screamed at the others to stand back. Queen Bee gave her a dirty look because she didn't want to listen to someone _far_ below her level of popularity. She joined the boys in falling back.

The orange fox then proceeded to play a certain tune on her instrument, before shouting. "Mirage!"

She slammed her magic spell on the ground, blinding Gambler in a huge spark of light.

Gambler closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, feeling a warm welcome to the illusion of an actual casino. Carapace came out of the blue and stands around an actual gambling table. He was wearing a fancy black tuxedo, as he shuffled around some cards and juggled a pair of dice.

"Hey, there, missy," He smiled and shuffled his cards. "Want to play some blackjack?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Gambler smiled and winked, as she pulled up a chair to the table and sat down, placing her deck on the table. Carapace sat down across from here and began to chuckle. "What's so funny, turtle boy?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering... is it windy in here?"

In the blink of an eye, Ladybug peeped behind her shell headed comrade and blew all the cards away with the leaf blower, causing the akumatized baddie to flip out. She panicked and lunged up from her chair, collecting as many flying cards as she can.

But before she could collect the last one, Queen Bee snuck up from behind and snatched the belt, kicking Gambler across the face, and ripping the belt in half. She slammed it on the ground and reveals the akuma.

"Ha, see? Told you all _**I**_ could do it all by myself." she gloated.

"Uh... you never told us anything." Rena Rouge groaned, feeling tired of the bee's self-absorbent ego. Chloe Bourgeois may be a superhero, but that didn't mean she was totally nice.

"Oh, what do you know? Foxes have always been dumber than bees."

"Says who!?"

"People smarter than you."

"Why, _you_ _ **!**_ "

"Enough!" Ladybug shouted, breaking up the fight. She looked up at the akuma and twirled her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" She captured the akuma with ease and released it into its purified form. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug then tossed her lucky charm in the air and undid all the damage caused by the villain. "Miraculous Ladybug!" A synergy of red and white magic shot off into the air, as it removed all collateral damage made by Gambler.

The villain herself turned back to normal, back to a normal girl with short purple hair and green eyes. She looked down at her normal purple shirt and white jeans, as she wondered what happened to her. "What happened to me? Where are my chips and salsa?"

"Everything's okay," Ladybug comforted the civilian. "You're safe now."

"Really? Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir. You too, Carapace and Rena Rouge."

"And I'm sure you're gonna thank me too?" Queen Bee asked, brushing back her hair. "I'm the one who did the most work."

"Really? I didn't see you do jack squat."

" _Oooooooooooh!_ " Carapace and Rena Rouge laughed and called out. "Burn!"

* * *

Ladybug guided the civilian out of the warehouse and returned her to her friends. She waved goodbye before turning back to see that Queen Bee was angry. She was holding her hands out at the fox and the turtle, attempting to strangle them with her black gloved hands.

"Pound it?" Cat Noir asked his lady.

Ladybug nodded her head, fist bumping her partner. "Pound it."

"This was awesome!" Carapace cheered. "We should have a party! You know, a small victory party for the team and our accomplishments to the city, but where should we have it?"

"We can have it at the bakery." Ladybug suggested.

"Eww, who wants to have a party there?" Queen Bee gawked. "I think we should have it at my house, then again, I don't want your dirty feet getting all over my floors, my servants clean those floors with pride, and I don't want any germs on it. We could have it in my room, but I don't want any of you peasants touching my stuff."

"How about we have it at Master Fu's house." Cat Noir suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ladybug nodded in agreement. "But if we're gonna have a party, we might as well bring some food. I could bring in some macaroons from the bakery down the street."

"I could bring in some chips and dip!" Carapace said.

"I could bring orange juice!" Rena Rouge smiled.

"You know me, I'm bringing Camembert." Cat Noir winked.

"Eww, eww, eww!" Queen Bee clenched her stomach, feeling like she's gonna barf. "We need something that's actually _edible!_ Not that fatty peasant food!"

"Well, too bad, Queen Bee!" Rena Rouge snarled. "We're bringing our own food, and you're not gonna-"

"Wait a second," Ladybug pointed a finger in the air. "I got an idea. Queen Bee, you're right."

"She is?"

"Yes, Rena, she is, which is why I'm gonna ask you if you can run down to the grocery store and grab us some of those fancy pieces of sushi that I like."

"The grocery store!?" Queen Bee said in shock. "Why do I need to go there?"

"Because it's right down the street, just a few buildings down from Master Fu's place. You can go there and get to the party in no time."

"You mean I have to pay for it with my own money? And actually, buy it for myself?"

"Yes."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Well, you need to do it because you're a... sushi expert?... yeah, that's it! You know what kind of fish we would all enjoy."

Queen Bee scratched her chin and thought about her next move for a second. As much as she loved money and being handed gifts, she was getting this request from none other than _Ladybug_ , whom she idolized very much. She rolled her eyes at first, before agreeing to the task.

"Fine. And I promise, I won't let you down, Ladybug."

"I know you won't." Ladybug shot a fake smile, as she saw her own worst enemy fly away. She wiped some of the sweat pouring down her head.

"Okay, bugaboo," Cat Noir queried. "What was that about?"

"I did that just, so we can get her to go away. It'll take forever to find packaged sushi in the grocery store. They usually have a line for the sushi aisle."

"Clever, m'lady, very clever. How long do you think she could take it?"

"Without losing her cool?... probably not very long."

* * *

After a few minutes, Queen Bee felt like she needed to kill herself because she has been searching around the supermarket for a total of thirty minutes, trying to find out where the sushi section is. She turned around the corner and grunted every time she found a section that didn't include what she's looking for.

She grunted and growled to herself like an angry wolf, as she felt like a puny peasant walking around in a place like this. Just being her alone, made her feel as if she was some poor sap looking for something useless, however, this was sushi she was looking for, and she was asked by none other than Ladybug to look for this stuff, so she felt the need to suck it up, despite how much she relies on her servants to cook her food for her.

 _I swear to Zag, if I don't find this stupid sushi section soon, I'm gonna-Huh? What's this?_

The black and yellow superheroine stopped in the middle of her tracks to finally come across a section that is labeled _Sushi Orders: Here!_

" _Yes!_ " She screams out loud, as she began doing her own victory dance. "Finally! I found it! Thank goodness!"

"Ma'am, you do realize that sign was above you all this time." said a stock employee next to her.

"Shut up, I found it first!"

Queen Bee rushed into the sushi section, but as soon as she entered, a cold breeze brushed against her costume. She startled and jumped backward, as she has never felt anything so cold in her life. She ran back to where she started, screaming. She hid behind one of the shelves of cereal.

She peeped her head from the corner and breathed heavily.

"What the heck was that!?" she shouted in query.

With no one to answer her question, she tiptoed back to the cold front and stuck her foot out, feeling more cool breezes tingle her foot. She quickly brought her foot back, another shiver ran down her spine. This was a difficult task, one that _she_ needed to get through without the others backing her up.

She paced back and forth, wondering how she can get across this section without losing her cool.

It didn't take her long to think of an idea.

She stepped back a few feet before getting into a running position, acting as if she was competing for the Olympics. She flexed her shoulders and twirled her weapon, as she made a break for the cold section of the _"Dangerous"_ supermarket, even though all the cold air was contained inside glass doors, she, for some reason, still felt some cold rub against her.

She ran and ran down the aisle, laughing back at all of the poor saps that have to deal with the cold atmosphere, but she instantly regretted laughing when she slammed her face into a wall. She slid off the wall and landed on her behind, rubbing her head.

"Ow!" she moaned. "Perhaps I should have thought that through, Daddy always told me to look before I leap, well, when he wasn't counting his money of course." She got up and brushed herself off, as she looked down the section and saw a counter that says _Sushi Orders._

She dashed over there, happy as can be when she suddenly bumped into something else.

This time... it was a person.

"Hey!" snarled the bee. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, miss." the customer apologized. "But if you want your sushi order, you're gonna have to wait in line like the rest of us!"

Queen Bee looked over the man's shoulder and noticed a _long_ streak of people waiting for their fish. "You're kidding, right? I don't have to do this! I'm gonna call my dad-"

 _Wait a minute, I can't call my daddy! He'll take away my Miraculous and ground me! Then, I'll have to get another lecture from Mom!... gah, but I hate lines! I've never been on one before. I should be first!_ She let out a low sigh, as she tried to prevent blowing up in a public place. _Just play it cool, Chloe, how bad can it be?_

* * *

For what seemed like hours on a long line, Queen Bee has decided to fall asleep while standing up on her two feet. She has attempted many things to keep herself occupied like question her ability to fly, wonder what one-time power she has, and even play with her trompo like a yo-yo. She has now made the choice to fall asleep, hoping all of this was nothing but a dream.

Unfortunately for her, this was how the other half lived.

"Next!" the chef says from behind the counter. "Next... _Next_ _ **!**_ "

Queen Bee awakened from her slumber. "Huh?"

"Next?"

"Oh, I'm next, I'm next, that's me Chloe Bourg-I mean, the amazing Queen Bee!" She rushed to the clerk and placed her order. "I'll take six California rolls, three Spider Rolls, two pieces of Maki Sushi, and Sashimi... please."

"Sorry, we're closed." the clerk shook his head, as he closed the shop. He placed a sign on the door that said _Closed._

Queen Bee stood there, shocked, for a few seconds, before shaking her fists and growling like a hungry wolf. She clenched her hair and felt the urge to start pulling it out, until she looked over to the side and saw several packages of salmon, sitting there on a shelf.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching her mini-tantrum, as she ran over and grabbed six packages of salmon.

 _It's not what Ladybug asked for, but I want to get the heck out of here!_

* * *

Queen Bee was finally done, she got her order of salmon and was on her way out of the supermarket. All she needed to do was go over to the cashier and pay for her food. She walked peacefully down the supermarket, before bumping gently into another person.

"Now what?" she scoffed, looking over and seeing many long lines for the cash register. "Shoot!" she looks around again and reads a sign that says _Self-Checkout_. "Perfect!"

The newest superheroine raced to the self-checkout aisle and looked at all the machines, they were all available. She was guided to one machine by a kind cashier. She released a breath of relief from her mouth, happy that she's finally going to make it out of this alive.

She touched a green button on the screen. A fancy diagram of a cash register and a chart pop up.

 _"Welcome."_ the register spoke in a female robotic voice. _"Please, can your first item."_

"Will do!" Queen Bee smiled. She scanned the item and placed it on the platform to her left.

 _"One package of salmon-Unexpected Item in the bagging area."_

"I'm sorry, what?"

 _"You heard me, unexpected item in bagging area."_

Queen Bee scratched her head and scanned the item again, hearing the same quote again. She scanned the item again and again, still hearing the same quote. She snarls at the machine but remembered to keep her cool. She rubbed her head again and looked at the sides of the machine, trying to figure if something is wrong with it.

While she's doing that, an _actual_ ladybug flies around the room and lands on the register.

 _"Unexpected item in bagging area."_

Queen Bee looked up and gave the machine a death stare, before looking down and seeing the ladybug walk around the machine.

She looked to see if any die-hard Ladybug fans are watching her. They weren't. She pushed the ladybug off with her fingers. She scanned the item one more time, still hearing the same quote.

She pressed the item again and again and again against the scanner, feeling that dastardly quote reaching into the depths of her soul. She felt her blood boiling, as she shouted at the machine.

"Listen here, you worthless piece of garbage! I had a long rough day today, I had to fight an akuma, pass through a very cold section of this place, wait on a long line to see that the sushi bar is closed, and now, I just want to get to a party to hang out with Ladybug! Help me this _one time_ before I take... drastic... _measures!_ "

She scanned the item one more time and heard it process into the machine. She saw a small loading screen pop up, it swirled around. Queen Bee gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, as she felt excitement rush through her blood stream.

The loading screen stopped.

 _"Price number... unexpected Item in the bagging area, loser!"_

A moment of silence struck the bee, as she blenched out the loudest battle cry in all of Paris and began beating the machine with her trompo. She ripped the computer off and slammed it on the ground, jumping on top of it simultaneously. She yelled and cursed at it. She jumped off it and slammed it with her trompo one last time, unaware that there were many people watching her temper tantrum.

She looked at the people with an awkward stare, still feeling anger run down her veins. She took out five dollars and placed them on the register, grabbing her bag. "My daddy will pay for it."

As she stomps out of the supermarket, happy couple: Ivan and Mylene walked up to their own self-checkout machine and pressed the green button.

 _"Welcome: Please scan your first item."_

Ivan took out his bag of jelly beans and scanned it.

 _"One bag of Jelly Beans. Price Number: $1.50."_

Ivan took out his wallet and paid the machine, receiving his receipt.

 _"Have a nice day!"_

* * *

At Master Fu's place, the wise old guardian of the Miraculous himself was on the dance floor with the other superheroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir were slow dancing together while Carapace and Rena Rouge were having a breakdancing contest.

Their dance party was suddenly interrupted when a ticked off bumblebee stormed into the room. She slammed her bag on the ground. "Here you _GO!_ Six packages of salmon, are you all flippin' happy!? You should be!"

"What happened to you, girl?" Rena Rouge asked.

"What took you so long." Cat Noir also asked.

"What took me so long?" Queen Bee scoffed. "I had to wait on a long line just to get my food!"

"Why didn't you use the self-checkout?"

"I _did!_ "

Master Fu and the Miraculous team gawked at the aggravated bee and wondered how long the people in the supermarket had to suffer through Queen Bee's anger issues. Master Fu got up from his chair and walked up to the bee, holding a glass of yellow juice.

"Would you like some mermaid juice?"

Queen Bee then decided that the only thing to do now was to pull a random frying pan out of her pants and smack herself in the face with it, knocking her unconscious.

And that would be the last time, she would ever go to the supermarket.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Post-A/N:**_

 _Don't you just hate self-checkouts? That happened to me when I went with my mom to Target. Every time we scanned the item, we always got the same thing. Luckily, someone came by and helped us out, but as soon as we were about to leave, we hear someone use that exact same machine, only to have it work for them._

 _This is why I hate some self-checkouts. :)_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!_


End file.
